Marshall Hunt (1829-1915)
}} Biography Marshall 's parents, and those in their family who were old enough, were baptized in 1835 , and Marshall was baptized in 1837 . They started west in 1846 and, when the call came for men to join the Mormon Battalion, Marshall joined along with other members of his family, including his father. He and his father continued the march west while the rest of the family was sent back to Pueblo with the sick detachment, and eventually on to Salt Lake City . Marshall and his father were discharged in California and returned to Salt Lake on 3 October 1847 . They remained a short time in Salt Lake City and then returned to San Bernardino at the request of President Young , to settle that area. He was small in stature, being only five feet three inches tall, of medium build with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was active in the church and in all community activities. After his retirement from the Battalion, he married and they moved to San Bernardino . He was crippled, having lost a leg in a threshing machine. He carved a leg and wore it the rest of his life. In 1858 , he moved his family back to Utah and they eventually made their home in Huntsville , named after his father. For a time they lived in Oneida County, Idaho , and then moved to Ogden . They moved frequently, finally living in Arizona where he died. Children: Charlotte , b. 27 Sep 1852 , San Bernardino, California . Md. 1870 , Edwin Seth Dustin . D. 25 Mar 1932 . Loretta , b. 22 Nov 1854 , San Bernardino, California . Md. 8 Jan 1873 , Jesse Hunter Walker . D. 22 Aug 1947 , Kirtland, New Mexico . Levimarshall , b. 23 Feb 1857 , San Bernardino, California . Md. 19 Dec 1886 , Dorcas Helen Dayley . D. 9 Jan 1925 , Logan, Utah . Harriet Ann , b. 29 Nov 1859 , Smithfield, Cache, Utah . Md. 1878 , Isaac Frank Smith . D. 6 Nov 1943 , Blackfoot, Idaho . Mary Luella , b. 2 Jun 1862 , Ogden, Utah . Md. 3 Oct 1878 , Richard Dunwell Maxfield . D. 7 Jul 1932 , Salt Lake City, Utah . George , b. 9 Sep 1863 , Huntsville, Utah . D. 9 Sep 1863 . Infant. Jefferson , b. 1 Nov 1865 , Huntsville, Utah . Md. 1st, 22 May 1886 , Angelina Herbert . Md. 2nd, 20 May 1896 , Mabel Agnes Willis . D. 7 Feb 1943 , Kirtland, New Mexico . Jane , b. 28 Feb 1868 , Huntsville, Utah . D. 10 Aug 1870 , Oxford, Idaho . Child. Lois , b. 5 Apr 1870 , Oxford, Idaho . Md. 29 Jan 1888 , Henry Albert Clawson . D. 21 Jun 1954 , Gallup, New Mexico . John , b. 5 Apr 1872 , Oxford, Idaho . D. 1876 , Oxford, Idaho . Child. Irene , b. 9 Mar 1874 , Oxford, Idaho . D. 1874 , Oxford, Idaho . Infant. William , b. 10 Aug 1877 , Ogden, Utah . D. 1877 . Infant. Celia , b. 12 Aug 1881 , Ogden, Utah . D. 1881 . Infant. Susan Woods References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Gravestone of Marshall Hunt -